Unleashed Memories
by PhysicKitten
Summary: Well I put it under Fatal Frame because it inspired me. This story has nothing to do with it, but it's still great. Please Read the beginning and tell me if I should continue.


Is everything just a story? Does everything happen for its own reason? If so, then what will change fate?  
Or even who can change it? I can't remember anything about my past. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like I need to know ... need to know the truth. And that's what I plan on doing. Whether by myself or with someone else, I will uncover my memories of the past. Memories stuck in time, I guess that's what I will say. I may have made new friends in this time, but in my time before lost memories they probably miss me.

As I go into my house, I find a purple rose on the doorstep with a card. I take it inside and read it, it says "Dear Natsuki, do you remember? All the fun times we had together, even though we were in the hospital? Do you know what it's like having someone you care about, just change there ways and leave you? That's how I feel. Mirako has already come to search. Now it's your turn, whether you remember or not. You should uncover the truth." Signed ---. I couldn't read who signed the letter because it was scribbled out. But a stamp on the back says Norowa Re Ta Island. I tried to remember more memories. No good, it's wiped clean. I think , "What does this have to do with me? Why did I get this letter, and who is Mirako?  
I hope I find out soon, but this may help me remember something." I pack a bag with a notebook, pencil, camera, and flashlight so I could go. As soon as I'm done, I head there. The Island is deserted and I wonder where Mirako is. I walk past a big cherry blossom while I was walking in the forest and I felt like I was having a vision. *Memory 1* "Natsuki, hurry. Hurry or else she'll catch us." A girl said. "I can't my chest feels like it'll explode any minute. How about we take a short cut? Do you think Karuki will find us that way?" I reply. I cross a bridge and start to climb a tree. But when I get to the top, I slip and scream. "Natsuki?  
Are you a wake?" I hear one of the nurses say. I just shake my head. I hear the nurses saying I twisted my wrist and ankle, plus pulled my arm alittle from falling. On the table beside me I see a purple rose and a card saying "I'm sorry this happened. I promised with Mariko that this will never happen again. *End memory 1* "Huh?" I gasp and hear footsteps. "So, do you remember or not? I hope you do." I hear a girl answer. "Are you Mariko?" I ask. "Yes, and you'd be Natsuki, right?" She replies. "Yes I'm Natsuki, do you know what happened here a long time ago?" I ask. "No, but I feel we will need to find out." Mirako says while walking towards a building.  
I start to hurry in front and when I open the door to what looks like a hospital, I think I see a person at the door way.  
I walk in leaving Mirako behind."Natsuki, wait. Don't leave me out here." Mirako yells. I pull her inside before the door closes. "Thank you." She replies. I hand a flashlight to her. I start to walk into the first room I see when I hear someone say, "Why are you here?  
It's your fault, everything always is." *Memory 2* "Owww! Stop!" I say. Ariko continues to pull my hair. "Stop!!" I yell louder. She doesn't and now instead of my hair my arm. "Natsuki you never learn. It's your fault why I can't play with the puppy. You had to tell on me. Well now you learn your lesson." Ariko says dragging me to her room. When we get there, she finds her scissors and comes close to me. She begins cut my hair until it is only at my neck barely. Then she lets me go and I run. "Natsuki, what's wrong and what happened to your hair?" Karuki asks. "It's Ariko again. Can I stay with you again?" I ask. *End Memory 2* "Mariko, lets go to this room." I say. No answer. I turn and instead of seeing Mariko, I get a faint sense of danger. As I move I hear giggling and feel something on my leg. "Kya haha. Finally I can get you back. The wait's over and I can take revenge on you. After you and Mariko were rescued, I was left on this island to die. Since you returned I can finally show how much I've are and always will be a big baby. Now instead of Karuki to help you, I can get revenge."  
Ariko says. I feel weaker and throw Ariko off."She's draining my power. Why is this happening?" I ask myself. "What was so important?"  
I start to run from Ariko, but soon inpursuit she is chasing me everywhere. I heard my camera fall on the ground and grab it. *Memory 3*  
"Natsuki that's a very special camera, make sure you don't use it to much. If you feel like you're in grave danger use it. Things unexplained happen because of this camera and your mom wanted you to have it." A nurse said. "Wow, Natsuki, you're so lucky to have such a cool camera.  
I wish I had one like you." Mariko said. "Natsuki, be very careful when using the camera. Maybe we should try it out though? I don;t know,  
do you want to?" Karuki asks. "Sure." I reply and we run outside to the back stream." *End Memo 3* I raise the camera and take a picture.  
The camera glows blue and then I see Ariko turn into a ball of light. "What just happened?" I ask. 


End file.
